plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2017
12:40 hilo humanoids 12:41 :| 12:42 hive PL 12:44 ... 12:44 hive PK :) 12:44 oh hi 12:44 and hive roseturnip 12:44 Hi 12:46 Hai PK 12:46 r u good at photoshop? 12:46 hi 12:47 Are you good at photoshop? 12:47 Yup, but, I only using for Art before having a drawing tablet 12:48 I only need to fade in image to image 12:55 05:36 ... I am a loser.. again 05:40 @AWB 05:43 AWikiBoy521 12:55 WHy did you say youself is a loser? 12:56 Scroll up 12:58 scroll up what? 01:01 nvm. 01:04 .... 01:05 I know. 01:09 And... :| 01:31 Hello. 01:32 hive 01:32 Phantom Egypt King is in my icon now. 01:32 ok 01:32 If you want to see him better, check my profile. 01:33 Phantom Egypt King Oni is a fanon game made by me. 01:33 wb PK 01:34 It is based on the RPG horror game Ao Oni. 01:35 Yo! 01:35 I'm back 01:35 Oh, hi CITRONtanker! 01:36 Thyme Twist 8 works now 01:36 Thanks to DT :D 01:36 What up, Inky? 01:36 I'm not talking about solid determination 01:36 Phantom Egypt King is now in my icon. 01:36 I can see that. Looks awesome! 01:37 New Speed Paint Coming! 01:37 https://youtu.be/_CDXxEAVW4g 01:37 Do you want to see it more clearly? Check my profile so you can see my icon better! 01:38 I'm not talking for you, Princess Kitty, i'm actually talking something for CITRONtanker. 01:38 I saw that. Did you make it yourself? 01:38 Yes. 01:38 Noice. 01:38 Do you think Phantom Egypt King looks disturbing? 01:39 OK... 01:39 Nope. What would it do in PvZ2? 01:39 He is actually a zombie hero in PvZH. 01:40 Oh. Gotcha. Would he be Hearty? 01:40 He leads Hearty, Sneaky, and the fanon classes Monstrous and Fiery. 01:41 Whoa. Sounds cool. Signature Superpower? 01:41 He'll be an advanced hero, meaning that he will only be got in fanon Premium packs which are more expensive. 01:42 He'll have 3 signature superpowers. 01:42 To fit being advanced. 01:42 Squid. That's advanced alright. 01:42 He will also have 2 more other superpowers. 01:43 One being a superpower of Monstrous and other of Fiery. 01:43 So five in all? I thought Solar Flare would be cheap... 01:43 I only have aleadry made two of his signature superpowers. 01:44 What are they? 01:44 Quicksandstorm and Egypt Hurt. 01:45 Egypt Hurt damages a plant or the plant hero for half of its health. 01:45 Like Dandy Lion King's ability. 01:45 So in short, most O.P hero in the game, right? 01:45 What does C.P. means? 01:46 O.P means overpowered. 01:46 I though it was C.P instead if O.P. 01:47 Is my background screwing with you? 01:47 Yes, your background is now letting me clearly see some letters. 01:47 *Not, not now. 01:48 I can't see that problem, but the reason is that for some stupid reason, computers don't let me see my background. 01:48 @citron: check your browser's setting 01:48 ._. 01:48 Maybe it's blocking your background 01:49 I have got no background. 01:49 So I can clearly see the grammar errors and fix them quickly. 01:50 @IamaRepeater Screw that. These school computers let you do nothing. It works just fine on my home browsers. 01:50 @citron: so you can see your background on your home PC? 01:51 Quicksandstorm's ability makes three random history zombies of either Hearty, Sneaky, Monstrous, and Fiery, and gives Phantom Egypt King a card. 01:51 @Iamarepeater Yeah. I can even see it on my piece of crap Ipad. 01:52 Yeah. Must be browser setting then 01:52 @Inky Finally History zombies are used with tricks or superpowers! 01:53 The Maverick Hunter has a fanon hero named Impvisible. 01:54 Impvisible? Hee hee. Just to emphasize there is gonna be three Imp heroes in the game now. 01:55 And wrong thing he said about Impvisible is that he is the second imp hero, but is actually the third. 01:56 What I was referring to is that recently a third Imp hero was conformed for the game. No joke! 01:56 I know. 01:56 The Maverick Hunter just wants to emphasize. 01:57 What's your rank in PvZH, anyway? 01:58 I don't know. there is a bug that doesn't show me what's my rank. 01:59 Really? That's a new one. 2017 04 10